


What A Mess

by chanyeohl



Series: NSFW Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeohl/pseuds/chanyeohl
Summary: Prompt: “Maybe someone would find his mess later. That thought alone excited him enough to find out.” and Chenyeol.-“I said, clean it up. On your knees, Chanyeol.”-





	What A Mess

The door clicked open. Chanyeol could hear someone shuffling around, taking off their shoes and jacket, hanging up their keys. He’d been sitting there for quite a while, waiting for someone to come home, waiting for someone to find IT.

“Hey Chanyeollie! The others aren’t back yet?” a voice asked once a head peaked around the corner of the room. Jongdae.

“No, no one yet. I was alone the whole day.” he pouted, cocking his head to the side in an attempt to look overly cute, folding his legs up on the couch he was sitting on. Jongdae just snorted at his antics, turning away to march into the kitchen. 

Chanyeol furrowed his brows. This wasn’t right! Jongdae was supposed to come in, to find what he had done. When he had made the mess, he had felt ashamed for a bit but now, after waiting so long, only excitement was left in him. 

“Can you bring me a drink?” he yelled after the other man, trying to get him to come back.

“Yeah, wait a second” Jongdae answered. He could see part of his back through the doorway, tinkering with some glasses and opening the fridge in their open kitchen. His eyes flitted from Jongdaes narrow waist to the floor, to drops of white liquid sitting there. He gulped, seeing the other turn around from the corner of his eyes. 

“So, what have you been doing all… What the fuck.” Jongdae started, stopping in his tracks when his socked foot stepped into one of the larger puddles Chanyeol had made. 

He jumped back, water sloshing over his fingers from the glasses he was carrying. “What the hell, did you drop some water here? Why didn’t you clean up?” he complained, putting down the cups in his hands on a nearby dresser to inspect the floor.

He bowed down and Chanyeol’s heartrate picked up. This was it.

With a sudden jerk, Jongdae came back up, looking at him incredulously. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline and his mouth dropped open.

“Chanyeol…” he whispered, “Is that what I think it is? What the fuck.”

Chanyeol whimpered, feeling himself starten to harden from the shock on his friends face.

“Did you fucking jerk off on the floor? And I stepped in it, what the fuck Chanyeol?!” the other asked, growing louder with each word. The tall man shrunk in on himself, fidgeting and trying to hide his growing hard-on by folding over his legs.

“Are you getting turned on by this?!” Jongdae shouted, a furious look on his normally friendly and mischievious face. “Sorry, I’m sorry Jongdae.” Chanyeol squeeked, getting even smaller when the other crossed the room, not without stepping into more cum on the floor.

The taller man’s head turned down at the cold look on his friend’s face and he took a shaky breath when the other stopped directly in front of him.

For a few seconds, the living room was deadly silent, only disrupted by both of their harsh breathing.

“I guess…” Jongdae started, “You’ll have to clean it up, Chanyeol.”

His head shot up, looking into Jongdae’s steely eyes. His voice sounded calm but he looked dangerous. Another whimper broke out of Chanyeol.

“I said, clean it up. On your knees, Chanyeol.”

Shock coursed through him before his body reacted to the command and he dropped from the couch to the floor in front of Jongdae. He panted, looking up at the other.

“Go on. Clean it up.” Jongdae said, not even looking directly at him. Only when Chanyeol started to lift himself up, his hard gaze returned to him, stopping him mid-crouch.

“Did I say you could stand up? Crawl over. You don’t deserve to walk like a person when you made a mess like an animal.” he bit out and Chanyeol shuddered.

Slowly, he started to crawl over to the doorway, hesitantly starting to wipe at the mess with his fingers.

“Animals don’t have hands either, Chanyeol. Lick it up.” came the order from behind him and he moaned involuntarily, bringing his face to the floor. When his tongue swiped through some of the mess on the floor, he could feel himself pulse in his sweatpants.

“God, you filthy bastard. You like this?”, Jongdae hissed, walking over to him. When Chanyeol stopped for a second to answer, a harsh slap came down on his clothed ass. 

“Don’t stop unless I tell you to. You nasty boy. Go on.” he barked out, swiping at Chanyeol’s ass again.

Chanyeol jerked from the impact but started to lick again, only to have the other pull him up by the back of his hair harshly. 

He was flushed a bright red, tongue still out, his own cum dripping off to the floor again.

“Let’s add to the mess, shall we? Don’t want you to get bored too fast.” Jongdae smirked, looking menacing. He pulled down the zipper of his tight jeans, surprising Chanyeol when his hard cock sprung free. 

He slapped it against Chanyeol’s blushing cheek, leaving a streak of precum and then pushing it to his lips unceremoniously.

“Come on, suck. Show me how eager you are for this. Make it up to me.”

Chanyeol moaned, opening his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo,  
> this is a reupload of a prompt I already posted on tumblr.  
> If you want to visit my tumblr for nsfw exo content, kink memes, prompts and more, click [here](https://chanye-oh-l.tumblr.com/post/170583152149/maybe-someone-would-find-his-mess-later-that)  
> (I re-edited this)


End file.
